


Hinata’s Big, Strong Man Atsumu

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, they’re both dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: Hinata isn’t feeling well but he doesn’t have to worry because Atsumu is there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Hinata’s Big, Strong Man Atsumu

“Atsumu-saan~,” Hinata whined. “Cuddle me.”

Atsumu looked at his boyfriend on the bed pouting as he watched Atsumu get dressed and he gave him a playful smirk. “Aww, is my baby feeling needy?” He cooed, dropping the shirt he was about to put on in favor of crawling towards the bed.

Hinata nodded, his pout deepening. He wrapped a blanket around his body and looked up at Atsumu. “I’m cold.”

“Now, we can't have that, can we?” Atsumu engulfed Hinata into his arms and laid them on the bed, both of them sighing at the familiar touch. Hinata snuggled into Atsumu’s chest while Atsumu petted and kissed his head before they settled, Hinata laying on Atsumu's chest and Atsumu’s chin resting gently against the crown of Hinata’s head.

“You okay, baby?” He asked, a hand coming up to rub Hinata’s back as he kissed his head.

Hinata nodded before looking up at Atsumu with those big eyes of his, them glistening and slightly wet. “I’m sad,” he whispered.

“Why are you sad?”

Hinata shrugged. “I dunno…” He trailed off, playing with a string on Atsumu’s shirt.

Atsumu squeezed him tight before placing a big kiss on his face. “Well, don’t worry, baby. Whatever’s making you sad, I’ll scare it off and it’ll never bother you again.”

“Oh, yeah?” Hinata asked playfully, still toying with the string.

“Of course,” he cheesed. I’m your big, strong man. I’ll protect you.”

“My big, strong man Atsumu-san,” Hinata teased, crawling up slightly to wrap his arms around Atsumu’s neck, making them face to face. “You’ll protect me from all the bad things in the world, Atsumu-san?”

“You know it,” Atsumu smirked. “Just point them out and you’ll never see them again.”

Hinata smiled and kissed Atsumu cheek, still making him blush ever so slightly even after all this time. “Thank you, baby.”

Atsumu kissed him back. “You’re welcome, Shoyo.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just have to write atsuhina cuddling to feel better man


End file.
